beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Angelica
is a transdimensional demon and is the daughter of the transdimensional demon Alaindelon. She resides in a shack, on the outskirts of Vlad's Haunt, in the Demon World, where she researches old beasts. She is first mentioned in Chapter 42 of the manga and makes her first appearance in Chapter 44, where she is a prisoner of poachers seeking to use her transdimensional powers. Appearance Angelica is a beautiful, well-endowed woman; Furuichi describes her as being very 'hot'. She has long dirty blonde/brown hair that she keeps in a loose braid, and has a simple circlet adorning her forehead. Personality Angelica is strong-willed when it comes to what she believes in, as seen when she refuses to assent to assisting the poachers, and willing to remain in prison. She is somewhat of an airhead, and rather naive. Plot Demon World Arc When Alaindelon is pronounced dead after unintentionally sending Baby Beel, Furuichi, Oga, and Lamia to Vlad's Haunt, in the Demon World, when he originally was supposed to transfer Dr. Furcas Rachmaninoff and Lamia to a preselected location. The only one to make it to that location was Dr. Forkas. The remaining quartet is instructed, by Hilda, to search for Alaindelon's daughter, a transdimensional demon, who would be their only hope. The group discovers her cabin on the outskirts of Vlad's Haunt, ransacked, with a few occupants- two poachers, and Athrun. Upon the quartet's entrance into the cabin, Athrun quickly disappears, and Oga ends up beating the two poachers and tying them up. They learn that Angelica has been taken prisoner by poachers, seeking to use her powers for infiltration. Furuichi glances at a photo of Angelica and is immediately smitten by her good looks. He changes into a totally different person, and becomes a knight in shining armor, coming to rescue "his princess." Using intimidation, Oga learns the location of the poachers' hideout, and the group rushes there. Angelica is seen there, refusing to cooperate with the poachers, pleading the release of the captured beasts, and bemoaning the terrible birthday she's having. The group attempts to save her, which leads to Furuichi getting his head stuck in between two rods of Angelica's jail cell windows, and the unexpected arrival of Vlad's Master. Vlad's Master is an ancient monster, who is enraged at the capture and subsequent enslavement of his brethren. He begins to destroy the town, and Baby Beel grows to the size of the monster, and the two fight, under the direction of Oga. Baby Beel defeats the monster, but, drunk on victory, nearly smashes Oga, Lamia, Angelica (who is now free) and Furuichi. Athrun unexpectedly intervenes and prevents their squishy demise, and Oga orders Baby Beel to downsize with the promise of food. Angelica sends the monster back to the Haunt, and Alaindelon makes a surprising recovery! He sends Oga, Furuichi, and Baby Beel back to Japan, where Hilda greets them. Prince En Arc .]] Powers & Abilities Relationships Alaindelon Takayuki Furuichi Gallery Quotes Trivia Category:Characters Category:Demon Category:Female